carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Accident (1986)
Plot Overview Sammy Jo and Krystle pretend that Krystle is Rita and Joel falls for it. Joel commands Krystle to get back to Blake's bed side and she complies. Afterward, Joel goes up to the attic and gets the person he believes to be Krystle to hurry up and leave. Rita plays it off as Krystle because she learned that Joel had intended to run off with Krystle. Rita gives up the act as the two are driving off. Rita then grabs at the steering wheel, because she was enraged at Joel for wanting to run off with Krystle. The cars goes over a cliff. Later, the police inform Blake that no bodies were found. Free, Krystle goes to the hospital to see Blake. At first, Blake believes Krystle to be the impostor but when Krystle tells the story of when Blake asked her to marry him, Blake realizes he has his wife back. The loving couple is reunited once again! It looks like Sammy Jo is going to get away with her actions in this fiasco. Krystle is still angry with Sammy Jo and does not want to spend much time with her niece, but she will not press charges because she did save Krystle and Blake's life. Krystle's adjustment back to normal life does not seem to be going well. She is still pretty shaken and it does not help that Alexis believes and is determined to prove that Krystle had sex with Joel while she was in the attic. Haunted by the memories, Krystle swears she does not want to leave the mansion. Alexis approves the $2 million for Galen and Dex is not happy. He goes to speak with some doctors who tell him that Galen should be able to walk at this point in his recovery. Dex will determine that on his own as he grabs Galen, forces him up and commands him to walk. Alexis arrives and Galen falls to the ground. Alexis tells Dex to leave as she attends to the once again fallen monarch. The strain in the marriage between Dex and Alexis is not helped by Amanda's new willingness to speak to Dex about her problems with Michael. In fact, Amanda has the idea that she and Dex can help each other with their marital problems. Claudia is still in Oklahoma. Adam pays Claudia a visit and tells her that two are so much alike - the outsiders, and that he needs Claudia to help him in taking Denver Carrington. Claudia does not trust Adam and she has good reason not to. During his plea for Claudia to return, Adam notes that Dr. Edwards is the only person in Billings who cared for him. After Adam leaves, Claudia tries to get in contact with Dr. Edwards. Dominique and Garrett are an item again. After making love, Garrett wants Dominique to get involved with him again, but Dominique does not want to leave Denver. Besides, Dominique is going to have a new house guest - her daughter, Jackie. Jackie got kicked out of school in Europe for not being in her bed one night to go see a meteor shower. Dominique will get Jackie back in, but Jackie misses her mother terribly and wants to stay in Denver to be close to her mother. Dominique agrees. Alexis is not terribly thrilled to learn that Krystle had been kidnapped and that it was Rita who was poisoning Blake. She does not want to believe the story but the evidence it too great. No bother for Alexis who will use the kidnapping as an opportunity to prove that Krystle had sex with Joel. Alexis tries to pump Sammy Jo for information but Sammy Jo has a new found fidelity to her aunt. After an encounter with Krystle who told Alexis to mind her business, Alexis goes to the local tabloid - The National - to promote and to aid in the investigation of the story of Krystle's captivity. Alexis has even come up with a catchy headline - "Krystle Carrington - Love Slave". Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Michael Durrell ... Sgt. Landers * Greg Mullavey ... Editor * William Beckley ... Gerard * Rick Fitts ... 2nd Cop * Casey Sander ... 1st Cop * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * George Hamilton (Joel) departs the cast and makes his final appearance on the show. Linda Evans (Krystle and Rita) makes her final appearance as Krystle's double, Rita. Joel and Rita were supposed to be back later for two more episodes but these plans were cancelled. * Kate O'Mara does not appear in this episode. * Several original scenes were edited out and replaced by new scenes filmed after the Christmas' hiatus. Production details * Shooting dates: from 14-Nov-1985 to 22-Nov-1985 (additionnal scenes: from 07-Jan-1986 to 09-Jan-1986, along with Ben) * Deleted scenes: Michael tries to reconcile with Amanda; Joel and Rita arrive at the Esplendido Hotel in Rio de Janeiro; Garrett and Jonathan argue over the pipeline and Dominique; Elena informs Michael that her father is dead; Alexis talks to Galen; Jonathan and Dominique talk about Garrett; a drunken Adam tries to have Claudia on the phone. * Shortened scene: In the car, Joel exposes to Krystle (actually Rita) his plans for the future. * Additional scenes: Krystle and Sammy Jo are examined by the police; Alexis talks to Sammy Jo; Krystle and Alexis argue; Alexis talks to Steven (scenes added in post-production in order to replace the deleted scenes). * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter: Well, well, Sammy Jo reading. And not a comic book. I'm impressed.